Beer, Thoughts and Sticky Notes
by OhItsAmy
Summary: Whilst celebrating taking complete control of Stillwater the Boss reflects on past decisions and events. One Shot piece.


The saints owned Stillwater and the feeling was amazing; finally the leader of the 3rd Street Saints could relax. Visit a few strip clubs, maybe a beer or 12; he considered a reefer but after Shaundi calling him a light-weight, thought better of it. The Ronin, Brotherhood and Samdi were all dead; leaders and followers alike, lying side by side. And yet he couldn't help but think of all the people that mattered to him and died because of his decisions; true they seemed like the right ones to begin with but the cost was higher than he thought. After being out of the game for two years, he'd changed. Everyone had. His thoughts stayed with Gat for a while; the man had loved Aisha. Still did. But the brutal world that they lived in left no room for feelings; for love. Gat had learned that the hard way; and now Aisha was dead and buried. They'd had the real funeral after the Ronin were destroyed. The tough man, invincible even, seemed broken that day and hasn't talked about her since. He will soon though; even Gat has limits.

Then there was Carlos. Poor kid never stood a chance; feeling the guilt rise quicker than he thought possible he downed another beer. The kid looked awful, but being dragged behind a truck across asphalt does that to a person; he could have lived, but would have been in constant pain. Shooting him, whilst being a mercy, was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He'd made it as quick as possible but nothing could rid him of the pleading look in Carlos' eyes; the pain. The Boss blinked rapidly. No one would make him cry; he had a reputation to uphold no matter how justified it was.

There was always going to be casualties in turf wars; it was proven years ago. Being tied up and trapped in that car with Lin, slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean was terrifying. He'd freed her as well from the bonds and car but only he surfaced. They'd looked for hours but never found a body. Some thought she was still alive; but others dismissed it. He'd entertained the idea for a while, but knowing Lin; if she was still alive she'd have left a bloody trail of Rollerz by now.

Then there was Julius. The bastard. Part of him thinks he should have listened to Julius; but the rage in him was so absolute that the trigger was begging to be pulled.

In the end it didn't matter. Stillwater was the property of the 3rd Street Saints; they were both feared and revered and no one dare strike against them.

"Hey Boss what ya doin sitting on ya own?"

Ahh Shaundi. It was lucky the fighting was over; the girl couldn't shoot for shit. He'd have to fix that, but they had all the time in the world.

"Thinking bout what to do next. I'm getting bored already."

Shaundi sighed, his blood lust was never satisfied. "Boss, we just killed the Ronin boss yesterday, remember? You blew up a boat and with fireworks?"

He smiled at the memory. That was one of his favourites, but nothing topped the time he blew up several airplanes with a rocket launcher with Angelo Lopez inside.

"Anyway since your on your own did you wanna go drinking with me and some of the other saints?"

She saw the Boss smile and started to feel worried; whatever he was about to say was going to terrible idea.

"How about we go paintballing; except using real guns?"

"Boss I don't think that sounds safe..."

"Aww come on, you need the practice anyway and I think now's the perfect time to..."

Just then Shaundi pulled out her Shepard 99 and fired above the Saints leaders head.

"See you missed!"

A glass lampshade fell on his head knocking him out cold on the floor. The boss opened his eyes and slowly raised himself onto his hands and knees. The world span before him and there was a dull pain on top of his head. He leaned against the sofa and touched the top of his head wincing; it was going to need stitches. That bitch Shaundi. He thought she'd missed. Peering around the room he noticed that his wallet was open and a couple of hundred dollars was replaced by an I.O.U from Shaundi; next to it was a bottle of unopened beer. He licked it lips and stood up to walk to the taunting beer only to find himself face-first eating carpet. When he opened his eyes again there was a note right in front of him reading.

_Ha ha! Serves you right! _

_Shaundi_

She'd tied his shoelaces. That bitch.


End file.
